Hidemi and Gaara
by NightmareWuulf
Summary: No summary yet (W.I.P.)
1. Chapter One: What do we do with her?

Ever since she was born, Hidemi felt that she was different from the rest of her clan members. She was the heiress to the Kawachi throne and she was born blind. Though, luckily being blind didn't disable her. She could get around by highly sensitive sound and the vibrations things an people give off when moving or moved. But, today was going to be the worst as so many of the Kawachi clan members believed she should become a Suna Shinobi, while others detested the idea.

"How dare you say such a thing!" A man with pale skin and long white hair growled from the head seat of the clan table.

"It is true, Tatsuo. She would make a fearless Shinobi, and a powerful one at that." Speaking from the far right corner seat was a younger looking male with short frizzy black hair and green eyes. Hidemi knew him by 'Akoto'.

"That still doesn't justify you speaking out of turn, Akoto Morishima." Tatsuo, her father and leader of the clan, huffed trying to regain the slight distill in his composure.

"Then why not arrange a marriage for her, since you don't want her being a Shinobi." A distant soft voice calmly spoke, it seemed to belong to a shy woman with green pigtails and red eyes.

"Yeah!" Others began agreeing and started getting riled up.

"Enough!" Tatsuo's voice boomed through the small meeting chamber that Hidemi knew too well. Once the bickering subsided, the man sighed. "I will think more on the matter and will give my decision within the next two days. This meeting is over."

And with that, everyone stood and bowed before starting to leave. Having been sitting beside her father the entire time, the 12 year old girl's pale blue eyes looked over to him instinctly as she grabbed his forearm to walk along with her father.

"What is bothering you, Hidemi?" Tatsuo asked as he covered the small hand on his forearm with his own as they walked down the long wooden porch that connected to other parts of the manor.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "If it is the wish of the clan for me to become a Shinobi, then shouldn't it be so father?"

Stopping in his tracks, the man gently touched her smooth pale cheek. "It should be, but, I don't want to throw my blind little girl into the ninja world if she cannot properly defend herself."

"I know, father. But, isn't that why you had Akoto-sensei training me? He is a really good teacher and said that I surpassed his other students." Hidemi smiled softly as she touched her father's hand. She loved her family, but she felt like property at times, especially during the meetings.

"That may be true, but, Hidemi dear do you think you are ready? I do not want to have to bury my little girl at a young age." There was a sadness in his voice as he looked at his beloved daughter. She looked just like her mother. Pale blue eyes, long milky blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders, pale skin which she took from him, and a thin petite figure. All in all she was beautiful, just like her mother.

"I can protect myself, and if it gets to where I cannot then I will have teammates, friends who won't let that happen. Although the life of a Shinobi is hard, it has a bright side like everything and everyone." Smiling softly, she touched her father's hand as she giggled. "Besides, I have awakened the clan kekkei genkai."

"So you have awakened the demons possession? Have you found which signature bests suits you?" He asked in amazement as most of the clan members awakened their kekkei genkai when they became chuunin.

"Demon Possession: Bloodlust. Though, it causes me to be driven mad and taken over. I lose all touch with sanity." She shifted a little. "My demon's name is, Terje."

Hearing this made him wonder a bit. Terje was the demon that once controlled their ancestor, Ren Kawachi, a Shinobi famed for holding back the Shukaku with a demon possession sealing jutsu for seven days and seven nights. Staring at his daughter, he wondered if Terje chose her or if it was just a random choice from the demon lord.

"Hidemi...you remember the stories grandfather use to tell you about our ancestor, Ren Kawachi?" He waited a moment for a response till she opened her mouth.

"Of course, father. I know Terje was the demon who was contracted with Ren. He told me so himself, kinda proudly." She giggled softly. "He assured that he wouldn't let me die either."

Listening to her, he nodded slowly before sighing in defeat. "Alright. You can take the tests to become a Shinobi. I'll let the clan know tomorrow after I speak with the Kazekage about the situation."

"Thank you, father!" Quickly hugging his neck, she smiled happily.

"Run along and get ready. You can join me there." He smiled warmly as he watched her run away toward her bedroom. "Just like your mother..."

Standing in front of the Kazekage's office, Tatsuo glanced at his daughter seeing that she was completely calm. Relaxing himself, they followed a tall brown haired lady with tan skin an green eyes toward the office. Hidemi followed alongside her father silently, focusing on every vibration that she felt and every noise she heard. Papers shuffling, footsteps, people talking. The normal that you'd hear at an office building.

When they came to a stop, she heard two knocks before a voice sounded on the other side of the door, then the door squeaked open. Walking in after the lady and her father, Hidemi picked up four different Chakra. Reading each one, she could determine it as the Kazekage and his three children. The oldest being his daughter Temari, then his son Kankuro, and then his son Gaara. Taking a moment, she looked at Gaara curiously as she began to hear a voice within her head.

'He is the host of the Shukaku...hmp... some nerve of Rasa...'That was Treje? His voice was so deep and rasped that it sounded more of a whisper than it did talking, though it was masculine.

So, Gaara was the boy everyone was told to stay away from. He was the monster? How could that be possible? He was a boy her age and, to her, he didn't seem threatening or dangerous at all.

"Good afternoon, Lord Kazekage." Her father's voice snapped her from her thoughts as she bowed respectfully with him.

"Tatsuo-san, please. You are an old friend, no need to bow." Rasa, the Kazekage, chuckled lowly as they greeted each other. "What can I help you with?"

"Rasa, you remember my daughter, Hidemi." He looked over to Hidemi, who was standing with perfect posture. She had changed into a faint purple geisha dress with a white sash around the waist and wooden sandals. She smiled sweetly as she looked up at the Kazekage with pale blue eyes.

Looking over the girl that stood beside Tatsuo, he smirked beneath the cloth mask he wore. "Of course. Has she awakened her abilities?"

"That is why we are here." Tatsuo sighed slightly. "Would you allow her to take the exams to become a Gennin?"

"Are you sure about that, with her being blind and all." Rasa sat down at his desk and looked at Tatsuo and Hidemi.

"All because I am blind doesn't mean I am disabled, Lord Kazekage." Hidemi stepped up and looked at the Kazekage. On her side was a new accessory, a katana sword with red wrappings around the handle and a little gold charm dangling off the end representing a demon. When Rasa seen this, he grinned.

"Of course, of course it doesn't dear." Pulling out a slip of paper, the Kazekage picked up his quill and began scratching away at the paper until he stopped. Once he was satisfied with what it said, he handed it to Tatsuo. "Take this to the instructor. He will know."

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage." Tatsuo bowed before sending Hidemi out first.

"Tatsuo, I will make sure nothing happens to her." There was a hint of deviousness in the Kazekage's voice as the man left.

Once they we're gone, Temari looked over at her father curiously. "What did you mean by that, father?"

"Have you heard of the Kawachi clan?" He asked with an illness to his tone.

Shaking her head, she didn't want to respond.

"They are known for signing contracts with demons and use a kekkei genkai allowing their contracted demon to possess their body and fight for them. It also allows them to summon the demon into combat to fight with them when they draw the weapon given to them personally by the demon, which that girl was carrying." He had recognized the sword from the paintings hanging up in the Kawachi clan manor. "That particular sword she was carrying belongs to the demon contracted to their ancestor, Ren Kawachi."

Hearing this caused Temari and Kanuro to widen their eyes in shock.

"Wait a minute, you mean the one we learned about in clan history?" Kankuro questioned with concern getting at what their father is trying to say.

"Correct. The same one who held Shukaku in containment under a demon sealing jutsu for seven days and seven nights." Rasa grinned deviously. "Let's wait to see if she passes."

Looking at one another with concern, Temari and Kankuro didn't like what their father was getting at as he stared at Gaara for a moment. "You three get out of my sight for now."

Back at the Kawachi manor, Tatsuo had called a clan gathering in order to tell the clan his decision and the news. Once every house head was seated at the table, Tatsuo cleared his voice to signal that the gathering was starting.

"Now that everyone is accounted for. On to the matter discussed earlier. A lot of you wanted to see Hidemi flourish as a Shinobi. Well, now you will have your chance." Looking around at all the shocked and confused faces, he smiled in defeat. "Tomorrow, Hidemi will be taking the exams to become a Gennin."

"That is fantastic!" Akoto stood up from excitement. "Finally! She can show how much our training paid off!"

Others cheered and clapped when Hidemi herself knocked on the table to gain everyone's attention. "Could I possibly say something?"

Once everyone was quiet, she took a deep breath before gathering up her courage since she didn't like speaking to groups of people. "I would like to inform everyone, my father already knows. As a Kawachi, our kekkei genkai is awakened when reaching chuunin age. However, there have been the rare cases. I have awakened my kekkei genkai and would like to proudly say that I have contracted with my demon who is an ancestor to our clan. Treje."

"What? Can it be?" A man with slicked back spikey blue hair mumbled.

"No way! She can't be telling the truth!" Another man screamed.

"Yeah! The demon lord himself said he wasn't assigning anyone Treje! Because when Ren finally sealed Shukaku, Treje killed him!" A woman with dark tan skin, light pink curls, and golden eyes said very angrily as if Ren had been her brother or father an was highly offended.

With a growl of anger and such distrust from her own clan, she grabbed the red wrapped hilt of the katana and pulled the blacked blade from it's shadowy sheath. As the sword sheened at a blood curling pitch, black embery shadows began foaming out of the sword only to gather on the table top. The shadows began to take the shape of a tall man wearing a horned, six eyed ram skull. His glaring yellow eyes stared at the woman who had took offense with pure hatrid. Treje was always foretold to take different forms but was always distinguishable from the other demons because of the ram skull he wore and his hate filled yellow eyes. But, the form he had taken before them now was a man with the skull helmet and yellow eyes, wearing a black bristly fur cloak that bristled more out from the shoulders. When he reached his arm from beneath the cloak, his skin was nothing but shadowy embers that glistened red in many spots on his skin. His hand was slightly bony with long, blood soaked claws on each finger.

"Thank you, Hidemi. For letting me walk free once again." His deep rasped voice cracked a little giving it a fiery sound. "Now, to you." Grabbing the pink haired woman by the throat, he picked her up out of the chair she had been sitting in.

Man he is strong, Hidemi thought as the woman had been rather plump but toned an curved in size. She must have weighed at least 170lbs at the least.

"You don't believe your clan heiress? Rule number one, always trust within your clan as we are a family. Rule number two, stay loyal to your family and never do them any wrong, and rule number three, never betray the family as it will end in sudden death." As he stared the woman in the eyes, she squirmed and choked as he dropped her back into her chair with a low growl, his claws having left small punctures in her neck that began to bleed. "Next time, I will not be as nice when hearing such betrayal. And to those who speak of the demon lord, I chose to become Hidemi's partner of my own will. The reasoning does not matter to any of you, only to Hidemi."

"Well, it is an honor to have you here Treje. I do apologize for Mikiko's outburst, she takes that from her father." Tatsuo smiled warmly and bowed respectfully to the demon before them.

Yellow eyes snapped to the man before nodding slightly. Treje then walked over to Hidemi and smirked deviously, revealing his sharp triangular teeth. He was ready to go back into the sword, for now.

Resheathing the sword, Treje vanished in a poof of black embery smoke and retreated to the sword. With a sigh, Hidemi looked at her fellow clan members. "With that settled, we can close this meeting. I will be going for the exams early tomorrow if any of you want to wish me luck." After saying that, Hidemi left the meeting chamber and headed toward her bedroom. When she reached her door, she went inside and crawled into her bed for the night.


	2. Chapter Two: Taking the Exam

Hidemi had gotten up extra early that morning for some refreshing history lessons and some extra training with Akoto now that she had Treje. Sword in hand, she swung her katana in a downward slash at Akoto causing him to leap back into Treje's trap. Black shadowy chains jutted up from the desert sand and wrapped around Akoto to restrain him, leaving Hidemi with the back of the blade at his throat.

"Alright! You beat me again, Hidemi. And I wasn't holding back that time." He exhaled quickly when Treje released him and was sucked back into the sword.

"It's thanks to you and Treje. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be this strong." Smiling brightly, she rubbed the sheath of the sword slightly before looking at Akoto who seemed concerned about something. "Are you alright, sensei?"

Looking at her, he smiled. "It's nothing. Go on home and get ready, don't want to be late."

Waving bye to Akoto, she left the training grounds and ran to the manor. Getting ready, she put on her typical light purple geisha dress with the white sash, her wooden sandals, and her weapon pouches. Grabbing the paper from her father that the Kazekage wrote, she hugged his neck and ran out the door. Yes, although she is blind she can see through sound and vibration.

Reaching the academy, she stopped outside and looked up as Treje helped describe it to her in her mind. Once she felt confident enough, she went inside and up to the man sitting at the desk.

"Are you Hidemi Kawachi?" He asked, his voice a little off sounding. Maybe he was sick?

Nodding once, she smiled. "Yes, sir. Is this where I sign up for today's gennin exam?"

"Indeed it is, but you're blind. Doesn't that bother you?" He asked before she plopped the note on the desk he was sitting at.

"This is a note written by the Kazekage explaining my specific case. If you still say I cannot take them then you will be going against the Kazekage's word and that is treachery." She grew more serious as she knew the man wasn't going to take her seriously.

Taking the note and reading it over, he sighed. "Here is a paper for you to fill out about yourself. Once you hand it back to me, go to the third room on the left." Handing her the form and a pen, he watched as somehow she began writing all her information down. But, it was thanks to Treje who took over her arm and did the writing for her.

When the form was done, she handed it to the man and received a card to give the waiting instructor. Bowing in thanks, she headed off down the hall and to the room he told her to go to. Stopping at the third door on the left of the hall, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Heading in, she could hear some students mumbling while the sound of someone clearing their throat shut them up.

"Who are you?" A deep masculine voice questioned her as she approached.

"Hidemi Kawachi." She smiled softly as she handed him the little card. He looked at it then at her before nodding.

"Alright. Go take a seat and I will start the explanation." The Jounin spoke louder than before making sure to keep everyone's attention while Hidemi slipped into a empty seat.

"This exam is just like the academy exam except you will have to take a written test before it. It is to test and see what you know, so if you fail the written test but pass all three exam tests you can still become a Gennin, but if you fail the exam tests and not the written one you will fail and have to go through the academy. If you fail both the exam and the written test, you fail. Cheating is automatic failure and expulsion from every going to the academy again." He grinned deviously. "Now, let's get on with the written test."

A chuunin walked down each row and passed out the test papers. When everyone received one, the test began. Since she couldn't see, she let Treje take control of her arm once more while she listened to him read out the questions so she could answer them though if she got it wrong, he told her and made sure he wrote down the right answer. She could hear the sounds of tapping pencils on the desks, even the breathing of some anxious students a distance away from her. Once Treje finished writing all the answers for her, he released his control of her arm and let her flip the paper over.

An hour mark was what they had been given, determined by the mark on the clock. It had been fifty-eight minutes when the final student stopped writing and the man collected all the papers. "Good. Now on to the exams."

The Jounin then had them all stand and follow him out of the exam room and down the hall. They we're led out of the hallway and into what would be a gym where two Shinobi sat at one table that was against the nearest wall while another table sat across the room covered with brand new Suna headbands that another chuunin was handing to the ones who passed.

The exam consisted of three tests; the transformation jutsu test, the clone jutsu test, and the unique jutsu test. Each consisting of performing the jutsu perfectly. Of course she could pass this, but the unique jutsu was going to be tough. Maybe she could use one of her demon possession jutsu? Unsure, she heard the instructor begin calling off names one by one. Emia, Orichio, Sayumi, Hiroshi... One by one they went. Hidemi sat quietly waiting for her turn when she suddenly felt a familiar chakra. Turning to look at the door way, the vibrations she felt when he slowly entered the room told her exactly who it was. Gaara. He stopped and looked at the instructor when the man had just called his name.

He walked up to the table and waited for the men to give him the first test. Hidemi giggled, not realizing that she had done so aloud.

"What is so funny?" Gaara asked, his deep voice somewhat confusing her as she could see from the vibrations that he was clearly her age.

"I am sorry, Gaara-kun." Smiling softly, she looked at where he stood. "I just think it's funny how someone as powerful as you has to take the test, instead of just surpassing the whole thing."

Was this girl crazy for calling him kun? A lot of the other kids thought as they watched as Gaara looked her over with that normal blood thirsty look he gets when he finds someone interesting. Well, she is dead most of them thought.

"What is your name?" He asked as he locked eyes with her. As he stared, he couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside her eyes. Was that from him? Or was that from her?

Hidemi stared back at him for a moment, at least she hoped she was staring back at him. She could sense the Chakra within him becoming more disturbed as the silence went on. "Hidemi Kawachi. And you are Gaara, correct?"

He nodded once before performing each of the exam tests flawlessly which really impressed Hidemi. She watched his vibrations as he retrieved his headband and then left. Or so she thought until she spotted an eye made of sand in the top back left corner of the room. Was he watching for a reason?

"Hidemi, please walk over to the table and wait for the proctors to tell you which tests to do." The instructor said as he looked at the clipboard he was holding.

Doing as she was told, Hidemi walked over to where the two men sat at the table and bowed respectfully. Both of them looked at her, taking in the note that she was really blind. The man on her right cleared his throat before speaking.

"Let's start with the transformation jutsu." He wheezed out as if he had breathing trouble.

Nodding once, Hidemi threw together the proper handsigns that Akoto taught her and transformed into her father, Tatsuo. The two Shinobi looked over the transformation and nodded in approval.

"Very good, Miss Kawachi. Now show us your clone jutsu." The man on the right wheezed out once again.

With another simple nod, she released the transformation and threw together the correct hand signs to summon ten of her imp clones, they we're ordinary clones until contracted with a demon.

Yet again, they we're impressed and approved of her jutsu. She knew what was coning next which was the unique jutsu.

"Impressive. Now, show us one technique only known to you." The man smirked wondering if she was gonna stump this one.

Taking several steps back, she bit her thumb and marked symbols that were unknown to the men on the floor. Once she was done, Hidemi threw together several hand signs before pressing her palms to the floor.

"Demon Possession: Fiery Kick."

Her skin soon turned black along with her hair and her eyes fluttered faintly yellow. Fire then surround both her feet as she performed several advanced taijutsu kicks. When they finally approved after a long bewildered silence, she released the jutsu and sighed as she exhausted a bit of her Chakra as demon jutsus take a bit more Chakra from greed.

"Hidemi Kawachi, you have passed both the written test and the full exam. Go to the table across the room and receive your new Suna headband. Congratulations." The man on the left smiled warmly as he hadn't spoken the entire time. He handed her a brand new ninja I.d badge and certification.

Bowing respectfully, she headed over to the table where the final Shinobi stood. Reaching out, she picked up a crimson clothed headband. Smiling, she tied it in the center of the white sash she wore. Leaving the academy, she ran at ninja speed toward the clan manor with a wide smile on her face. She was excited, honestly.

Gaara's POV...

That girl was so strange...what is wrong with her?

Standing in front of the Kazekage, he was receiving his first mission with his older siblings. Deciding to not let her confuse him, he tried to focus on the mission at hand. But, something was tugging at his mind about her.

Hidemi's POV...

Standing in front of all her clanmates, she smiled as they praised her for doing such a good job. Her father was laughing heartily with a loving arm on her shoulder.

"So, I heard from your instructor that when they asked for the transformation jutsu you turned into your old man!" Tatsuo laughed as he patted her shoulder. "That's my girl."

"Hehe, had to show our clans strength." Smiling, she looked up at her father happily. "I go back tomorrow to meet my new sensei and team."

Smiling proudly, Tatsuo was truly happy for his daughter as he knew her mother would be too. "Good job, Hidemi. You are going to make a fine leader some day." Patting her head, he smiled once more before going to talk to some of the headsmen.

When it started to get late, Hidemi slipped away from the party and headed to her room where she slipped beneath her silken covers and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Hidemi had gotten up and was picking out an outfit. Sliding through the choices, she grabbed out a red geisha dress decorated with dragons and slipped it on with red arm warmers and black sandals with her headband tied around the black sash she wore on her waist.

Quickly eating breakfast, she headed out the door and toward the academy. Today she was meeting her new sensei and team, that should be fun. When she finally reached the academy, she headed inside and took a seat in a vacant desk with the other patiently waiting gennin.

It seemed like ages had passed when the instructor finally came in holding a clipboard. "Alright, kids listen up. I'll be reading off each team of three and which Jounin will be leading the team. Every Jounin will come in to get their team, you will also be setting out on your first mission today."

Going on a mission right away? That sounds crazy, she thought.

'Well, what do you expect as a ninja?"'Treje chuckled deviously in her thoughts.

He was right, of course. With a sigh, she waited patiently.

"First will be... Ikari, Sanji, and Toko. Your Jounin is Isanagi." He said as an older male Jounin walked into the room with dark sunken in eyes. The three got up from their seats and followed the Jounin out.

"Alright. Next is... Aikio, Mina, and Tojiro who will be led by Ryujin." As soon as he said the Jounin's name, he appeared from a fiery vortex with a smirk. This man had vibrant wild red hair and dark tan skin.

Once they followed him out, the instructor looked down at the clipboard. "Alright. Kosei, Ryosei, and... Hidemi. This team will be led by Yusuke." The instructor shuttered a second before regaining composure.

Suddenly a tall, pale skinned man walked in. He wore a black sleeveless leather trench coat, a mesh shirt with a red bandana to cover his mouth an nose from sandstorms, black torn pants, black boots, and a black long billed hat that shaded almost his whole body. Beneath the hat was a mess of wavy brown locks that reached his shoulders. He had a strong jaw covered with five o'clock shadow. His eyes were a cold icy blue that seemed to pierce the soul.

Getting up, she looked around to see who her team mates we're when she saw two boys stand up that looked completely identical except one had black hair and the other had white. Both had lightly tanned skin with bright blue eyes and wore the exact same clothing. A black sleeveless hooded vest, black ninja pants, black sandals, and bandages around their wrists and hands. Following the twins and their scary new sensei, she couldn't believe she was the only one wearing any color all on this team. Following them all the way to the cemetery, she stood their with a chill eating at her spine.

"Now that we are here, let's have introductions before we go on this bloody mission." His voice was gruff and deep as he glanced between the three of them. "Guess I will go first. My name is Yusuke Norinaga. I like spicy foods, I hate several things. And my hobby is being a ninja bounty hunter. Now, whose next?"

"I will go." The twin with the white hair lazily raised his hand. "My name is Kyosei Mayumoto and this is my brother, Ryusei Mayumoto. I like sharp things, I hate overwhelming smells. My hobby is giving massages and knowing all the pressure points." He then looked at his brother.

"I'm Ryusei. I like sentimental things...I dislike a lot...my hobby is roaming the cemetery at night..." The black haired twin spoke in a soft, almost whisper masculine voice. He seemed to be more of a loner.

"Guess you're last, girly. What's your name?" Yusuke looked at her, wondering why his cold stare didn't seem to bother her.

Nodding once, she smiled. "My name is Himedi Kawachi. I like spicy and sweet foods, I dislike the rain. I am completely blind and my hobbies are painting, training, and sword mastery." Placing a hand on her katana, she giggled softly.

"Well, now that we all know each other. Our mission is simple. We are assisting the nearby market with their animals an livestock. Feeding them, collecting eggs from the hens, you get the idea. I hope you three came prepared." The pale Jounin chuckled deviously with a twisted grin. "You three are doing all the work, I'm there to make sure you do it."

Shockingly, there was no protest from either three Gennin. They got up and followed Yusuke through the village till they reached the market that had been on the other side of town.They knew today wasn't going to be an easy one.


End file.
